She is Mortal
by Sakura Hanami
Summary: Aku memang menolak ajakan Itachi yang mengajakku pindah ke Indonesia, tapi semua berubah semenjak mengenal dia sesampainya aku di negara kepulauan ini. Dia sosok yang memukau, kuyakin semua akan membenarkan seperti apa kata Itachi. Tapi kenapa tatapan orang lain atasnya berbeda? Bahkan Itachi pun menatapnya janggal. Apa ada yang salah dengannya? [RE-PUBLISH FROM FB]


Summary:

Aku memang menolak ajakan Itachi yang mengajakku pindah ke Indonesia tapi semua berubah semenjak mengenal dia sesampainya aku di negara kepulauan ini. Dia sosok yang memukau, kuyakin semua akan mengatakan 'Ya' seperti apa kata Itachi setelah melihat fotonya pertama kali. Tapi kenapa tatapan orang lain atasnya berbeda? Bahkan Itachi yang awalnya begitu terpukau mendadak menatapnya janggal. Apa ada yang salah dengannya?

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

Kurasa aku harus berterima kasih kepada Itachi yang memaksaku agar menetap di Indonesia bersamanya. Dan kurasa aku juga harus minta maaf kepada Itachi yang telah membuatnya kerepotan mencariku keliling Konoha hanya karena aksi melarikan diriku agar tidak dibawa terbang olehnya ke Asia Tenggara.

.

.

.

She is Mortal

.

.

.

Kuakui Indonesia merupakan sebuah negara yang tidak pernah tertarik untuk kuperdalam seluk beluknya disaat pelajaran geografi maupun sejarah di Konoha High School.

.

.

.

Main Cast:

Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura

.

.

.

Bukannya aku tidak mampu untuk menghapal seluruh isi buku paket kedua mata pelajaran itu, hanya saja keterbatasan informasi mengenai salah satu negara berkembang didunia ini terlalu sedikit disinggung dalam kegiatan belajar mengajar di sekolahku. Jadi aku merasa kalau negara itu tidak memiliki suatu daya tarik yang berarti.

.

.

.

Guest:

Uchiha Itachi and Uzumaki Naruto

.

.

.

Tapi lain lagi dengan anikiku-Itachi-yang begitu antusias kala mendapat surat pemindahan cabang Uchiha Corp ke Indonesia. Jujur saja, aku sampai heran mendengar cerita panjang lebarnya mengenai negara yang amat sangat tidak kuketahui barang seujung kukupun.

Mulai dari letak geografis, musim, pulau, provinsi, sejarah, sampai pada jumlah penduduknya dalam perhitungan sensus terbaru dia pun tahu. Belum lagi dengan berbagai tempat wisata didarat maupun air, keindahan alam sampai pada flora fauna langka negeri tersebut.

Cih!

Rasanya aku telah mempermalukan diriku sendiri.

Itachi semakin gila bercerita ketika dia tahu bahwa kantor cabang Uchiha Corp berada di Yogyakarta. Kuyakin kedua telingaku benar-benar terbakar selama tujuh hari tujuh malam karena mendengar dongeng sebelum tidurnya tentang Yogyakarta kalau tidak kubentak dia di malam ketiga.

.

.

.

Mystery, Romance, Supranatural, Hurt, Family,

AU, Miss Typos, Rate T

.

.

.

Oke, salahkan buku paket geografi dan sejarah yang selalu membahas kedigdayaan Amerika Serikat. Juga salahkan para guru pengajar Konoha High yang tak pernah membahas tentang Indonesia dalam tiap mata pelajarannya. Kecuali jika ada salah satu siswa yang menayakan perihal negara ini, itupun tidak berpanjang lebar. Kurasa guru pengajar di Jepang memang berwawasan dangkal.

Masih kalah dengan Itachi yang kutahu mendapat nilai lima pada kedua mata pelajaran itu semasa bersekolah dulu. Dia sampai rela lembur sehari semalam hanya untuk menghapalkan materi pelajaran tersebut ketika ujian kenaikan kelas.

.

.

.

Need Your Review

And

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

Dan karena kedtidaktahuanku itulah, dengan sekuat tenaga aku menolaknya ikut pindah ke Indonesia dan Itachi pun juga dengan sekuat tenaga menyeretku masuk ke pesawat yang dengan sangat tidak ikhlas menunda waktu penerbangannya hanya demi aksi nekatku.

Tapi itu tiga bulan yang lalu.

Maka dari itu aku harus minta maaf sekaligus berterima kasih kepada Itachi yang telah membawaku kemari.

Diluar dugaan, ternyata Indonesia merupakan tempat yang luar biasa indah. Lebih indah dari semua cerita yang dipidatokan Itachi dulu. Terutama kota bernama Yogyakarta ini dan...

...Dia yang berambut sewarna kelopak Sakura dimusim semi.

* * *

"Sakura, bisa tolong menyingkir dari sana?"

Kuturunkan kamera SLR-ku dan kulihat gadis berambut sewarna kelopak Sakura dimusim semi itu tersenyum innocent.

Ya. Dialah gadis yang kumaksud.

"Kamu benar-benar serius dengan pameran fotografi pertamamu ini ya?"

Kikikan gelipun meluncur dari bibirnya satu detik setelah pertanyaannya berakhir.

"Kalau kamu sudah tahu sebaiknya segera menyingkir dan jangan merusak objek pemandangan disana."

Kikikannya lenyap. Ekspresi kesal tercetak diwajahnya.

Aku menghela napas.

Air muka yang seperti itu tahulah aku apa artinya. Tapi ini demi pameran fotografi pertamaku dan aku tidak ingin pemandangan dibawah air terjun Sri Gethuk ini ternodai oleh siluet seseorang. Semua hasil karyaku harus sempurna dan layak untuk dipamerkan.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengikutserakanmu didalam fotoku setelah aku memotret pemandangan disana tanpa dirimu."

Beberapa detik terlewat dalam keheningan mendadak, berikut dengannya yang tak merespon tawaranku. Eksperinya juga masih sama. Ya ampun, gadis ini benar-benar merepotkan.

"Kenapa?"

Kuangkat alisku tanda meminta penjelasan lebih darinya.

Dia mengambil waktu untuk bersedekap sebelum kembali berbicara, "Padahal biasanya kamu selalu suka apabila aku ada didalam hasil jepretanmu. Apa aku tidak cukup baik masuk kedalam karyamu untuk dipamerkan?"

Jadi ini alasan mengapa dia selalu mengganggu objek jepretanku dengan sengaja menempatkan dirinya disudut foto?

Kuakui, aku memang menyukai-sangat malah-apabila Sakura ada didalam foto-fotoku. Entah bagaimana, menurutku setiap pemandangan yang kujepret akan tampak lebih hidup apabila ada dia sebagai 'modelku'.

Tapi lain lagi dengan sekarang. Semua hasil karyaku yang terdapat dirinya itu merupakan koleksi pribadiku. Sedangkan sekarang...

Oh ayolah!

Selain menuntut kesempurnaan dalam karyaku untuk dipamerkan, aku tidak ingin...

"Kamu terlalu bagus apabila ada dalam fotoku. Jadi aku tidak mau teman-teman dan kolega keluargaku ribut menanyakanmu apabila kamu ada dalam salah satu karya yang akan kupamerkan nanti."

KLIK

Daerah persawahan yang menguning dibawah air terjun Sri Gethuk ini telah masuk kedalam memori kameraku.

Kulihat hasil jepretanku dan mau tak mau kuakui, panorama yang ditangkap lensa kamera ini terkesan biasa. Mungkin memang lebih baik ada siluet bayang Sakura. Tapi membayangkan Naruto berteriak heboh menanyakan perihal Sakura dikedatangannya pada pameran fotografiku nanti akan sangat-sangat merepotkan.

"Kamu cemburu ya?"

Aku benci mengakui ini tapi memang itulah alasan yang sebenarnya.

Aku tidak suka melihat tatapan kagum orang lain, terutama lelaki, ketika melihat Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Kudapati raut tegang Itachi dibalik layar laptopku yang telah kudorong dengan keras. Kentara sekali kalau dia tengah menikmati hasil jepretan pribadiku diam-diam yang mana disana ada banyak sekali foto Sakura.

"A-ah! Halo Sasuke. Foto-fotomu memang masterpiece ya. Kamu memang hebat adikku yang manis."

Aku menghujaninya dengan tatapan tajam setajam yang aku bisa. Kalau hanya dengan saling bertemu mata saja bisa membuatku memutilasinya, pasti wujud Itachi sudah tak berbentuk sekarang.

"Te-terutama foto gadis berwarna rambut permen kapas itu. Di-dia memang cantik ya."

Detik berikutnya Itachi telah membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tanganya.

"Go-gomen Sasuke. Bukan berarti aku tertarik pada gadis itu. Sungguh! Tapi berkenankah engkau membawanya kemari dan memperkenalkan gadis itu kepadaku?"

Dapat kulihat bulir-bulir keringat sebesar biji jagung yang merembes dari pelipisnya dan berakhir diujung dagu runcingnya.

Itachi langsung melompat dari sofa kala geraman marahku tertangkap pendengarannya.

.

.

.

.

Kukerjabkan mataku beberapa kali. Berusaha mengembalikan sebagian benakku yang masih melayang pada kejadian beberapa dua bulan yang lalu.

Huh!

Bahkan aniki saja sampai sebegitu terpesonanya kepada sakura dipandangan pertama. Itu masih Itachi, belum dengan seorang bakamono Uzumaki Naruto. Dia akan jauh seratus kali lebih menjengkelkan daripada Itachi.

Kalau aniki akan langsung masuk ke jurang dengan suka rela hanya karena pendelikan satu arah dariku, sedangkan Naruto harus dibicarakan baik-baik dengan beberapa pukulan hanya untuk membuatnya mundur teratur.

"Kamu sudah mengerti kan?"

Kembali kuposisikan lensa kameraku didepan mata kananku. Mengarah pada danau yang berada sepuluh meter dibawah kakiku. Menampakkan ombak yang menyebar kesegala sudut danau akibat tumpahan air terjun dengan debit yang besar.

Suara tawa geli Sakura kembali terdengar bersamaan dengan suara 'klik' kameraku yang berhasil menangkap panorama dibawah. Tetapi didetik selanjutnya, gantian wajahnya yang telah diabadikan kameraku juga dengan tawa pelanku yang menguar ketika kudapati ekspresi tidak sukanya setelah kuturunkan tanganku.

"Aku kan belum siap Sasuke-kun."

Air wajahnya semakin keruh ketika aku tertawa lagi.

"Kamu tetap cantik meski belum siap difoto sekalipun."

Kurespon sikap salah tingkahnya dengan tawa mendengus. Aku bukan bermaksud untuk menggombal atau apa. Aku mengatakan apa adanya karena dia memang selalu tampak mempesona bagaimanapun kondisinya.

"Ne? Ayo kufoto Sakura."

Dia terlihat lebih manis apabila tengah tersenyum cerah dengan kepala mengangguk semangat seperti saat ini. Sifatnya yang sangat kekanakan seperti itu semakin menambah daya tariknya dimataku.

* * *

Kupamerkan seringai kemenanganku pada Itachi yang tampak terkejut dengan objek yang berdiri disebelah kiriku. Dia pasti tengah mengagumi sosok Sakura yang berdiri disampingku dengan kepala sedikit menunduk.

Melihat ekspresinya yang melongo membuat perasaanku sedikit melambung.

Dia benar-benar _shock_ dengan apa yang tengah dilihatnya saat ini. Mungkin otak jeniusnya itu tengah membandingkan Sakura yang ada difoto dengan sosok Sakura yang berada tak sampai lima meter dihadapannya.

"Sesuai dengan keinginanmu aniki, aku membawa Sakura kemari."

Dapat kulihat kedua bahu Itachi yang sedikit terlonjak. Heh? Dia sampai melamun.

"Sakura," aku berpaling padanya yang masih saja menunduk.

"Ini anikiku, Uchiha Itachi dan aniki, ini Haruno Sakura."

Sakura ber-ojigi sopan, menyapa Itachi yang tampak bingung, "Namaku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal Itachi san."

Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan anikiku ini. Bukannya membalas salam Sakura, dia justru menatap tajam gadis itu. Keningnya berkerut dalam dengan kedua alis menukik tajam. Apa yang tengah dipikirkannya sih?

"Itachi!"

Dia kembali tersentak untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dialihkan kedua onyxnya padaku. Menatapku dengan tatapan bingungnya yang masih belum memudar.

Dan akhirnya aku dibuat mengepalkan kedua tangan disisi tubuhku dengan erat. Berusaha menahan amarah akan arti tatapannya yang seolah mengatakan, "_Aku tidak melihat siapapun disampingmu."_

* * *

Tatapan mereka sama seperti tatapan Itachi padaku kala aku membawa Sakura kerumah. Pengunjung resoran ini menatapku heran, bingung bahkan ngeri padaku yang tengah mengangsurkan kotak merah berisi sebuah cincin kepada Sakura yang duduk berseberangan denganku.

Aku sudah tidak dapat menahan diri lagi.

Dalam satu sentakan aku berdiri dari dudukku dan langsung menggandeng Sakura keluar dari restoran ini. Tak lupa dengan tatapan membunuh yang kulemparkan satu persatu kepada mereka.

Aku menyesal mendapat ide untuk melamar Sakura ditempat umum. Kalau tahu begini, aku lebih suka membawanya ke sawah di tempat kami pertama kali bertemu dulu.

Ah!

Benar juga! Kenapa tidak kepikiran dari tadi saja sih. Kuso!

"Sasuke-kun, kita mau kemana?"

Kusunggingkan senyum terbaikku ditengah suasana hati yang sedang buruk ini.

"Ke tempat dimana kita pertama berte-"

"Sasuke Teme!"

Dapat kurasakan cengkeraman kuat pada lengan kiriku. Aku mendelik tak percaya pada apa yang didapat kedua iris onyxku.

"Naruto?"

Lelaki berambut spike pirang, sahabat sejak kecilku, tengah menatapku nyalang dengan kedua bola mata biru langitnya. Ada kemarahan tersirat disana. Yang sebenarnya paling nyata terpancar dari kedua irisnya adalah keresahan dan kekhawatiran.

"Pulang!"

Naruto sudah berjalan sebanyak tiga langkah sembari menyeretku sebelum kutahan laju kakinya dan menyentak lenganku kasar. Membuat cengkeramannya terlepas seketika.

"Apa-apaan ini?!"

Wajahnya yang selalu tampak jenaka itu kini telah berubah kaku.

"Berhenti bercanda Sasuke!"

Aku mendengus sekali. Emosiku mulai tersulut.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kamu bicarakan." Tukasku tajam.

Naruto mendecakkan lldah kesal, "Sakura itu tidak ada!"

Bentakan Naruto dengan serta merta menohokku.

"Sadarlah Sasuke dia cuma ada didalam khayalanmu saja!"

* * *

[Normal POV]

Itachi menatap nanar seorang pemuda berseragam rumah sakit yang tengah berlutut dibawah sebuah kursi panjang, mengangsurkan kotak merah beludru berisikan cincin didalamnya. Pemuda berambut biru gelap itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke, otoutonya.

Berdiri disampingnya, seorang pemuda yang tampak sebaya adiknya pun memandang objek yang sama degan sinar mata yang sama pula. Pemuda berambut pirang spike bermanik mata biru langit itu mendesah pelan.

"Tidak ada kemajuan."

Itachi hanya mengangguk.

"Aku tidak benar-benar percaya akan cerita anda tuan Uchiha."

Kali ini suara khas seorang wanitalah yang mampu menarik perhatian Itachi. Tubuh tinggi Naruto yang menutupi tubuh wanita itu tetap tidak menghalangi jarak pandang lirikan Itachi terhadapnya. Rupanya, yang tengah memandang Sasuke bukan hanya Itachi dan Naruto.

"Tapi melihat kondisi adik anda dan mendengar ceritanya tentang gadis bernama Sakura itu..."

Wanita cantik berjas dokter dengan name tag Rina Suharjono itu segaja membuat jeda sejenak untuk mengambil napas.

"Kurasa, arwah gadis Jepang yang ditemui Sasuke di daerah persawahan kota Klaten memang benar adanya."

Itachi memejamkan kedua matanya.

Ingatannya kembali mengulang saat dia dengan sengaja pergi ke Klaten satu setengah bulan silam hanya untuk berkonsultasi dengan seorang paranormal, setelah dia dengan tidak sengaja mendengar cerita salah seorang karyawan dikantornya perihal lelembut Jepang bekas jaman penjajahan dahulu kala.

Sebenarnya dia juga tidak mau percaya, tapi setelah melalui beberapa proses sederhana untuk membuka mata batinnya, logikanya benar-benar sudah tidak berjalan dengan semestinya.

Itachi bertemu dengan Sakura. Berpenampilan sama seperti apa yang pernah dilihatnya didalam foto-foto Sasuke.

Adiknya itu, benar-benar telah dimabuk cinta sang arwah gentayangan.

_Sasuke mengingatkanku akan kekasihku. Aku sangat mencintainya dan tak pernah kehilangan harapan untuk bertemu dengannya suatu saat nanti. Entah itu kapan._

Dan satu kesimpulan yang didapat Itachi. Gadis itu telah terlebih dahulu meninggal dengan membawa kerinduaannya kepada sang kekasih.

Dia kembali membuka matanya dan seketika itu juga dia tercekat.

Disana, duduk diatas kursi panjang dimana Sasuke masih ada dibawahnya, Itachi dapat melihat kepala merah muda seorang gadis menoleh kearahnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum. Dia menggerakkan mulutnya, mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa suara yang sebenarnya dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh Itachi walau dari jarak sepuluh meter jauhnya.

"Arigato, Itachi."

**The End**

**Arena Author:**

Aaaloohaaaaa :D

Saya kembali dalam waktu satu hari untuk mempublish fic saya yang lain.

Eh, tapi sebenarnya fic ini sudah saya tulis sejak tanggal 2 Mei kemarin lho. Fic ini di publish dulu pertama kali di facebook untuk Event Naruto Fanfiction Indonesian Culture di FP Naruto Fanfiction.

Makanya jangan heran dengan setting tempat yang berlokasi di negara kita tercinta, Indonesia XD

Dan Alhamdulillah, fic ini memengangkan kategori sebagai fic dengan likers terbanyak XD

Dan menempati posisi ke lima dalam result poin terbaik XD

Eh, jangan pada salah paham. Saya cuma ingin berbagi kebahagiaan saja :D

Aku sangat senaaangggg karena karyaku disukai banyak orang. Hal itu membuatku semakin semangat nulis fic2 yang lain.

Cukup kalian tahu saja, untuk versi FFn dan FB ada sediit perbedaan. Kalau di sini aku sedikit menambahkan keterangan di beberapa adengan yang menurutku kurang perincian dan menambahkan summarry. Tapi tanpa mengubah ide dasarnya.

Karena yang di FB itu untuk event dan persyaratannya Cuma boleh sampai 2k words. Maka dari itu kalau baca yang di facebook rada-rada janggal gimana gitu. Tapi naskah asli emng yang ada di facebook. Hehehehe.

Oke, sekian curhat kebahagiaan saya dan semoga readers sekalian juga sukaa dan terhibur dengan fic saya kali ini.

Jaa ne.

Salam,

Sakura Hanami


End file.
